Undertaker (Comics)
An Comic Series Which Features Not Only Undertaker But Hunter Hearst Helmsley, Brock Lesnar, John Cena, Edge, And Others Characters The Undertaker-His Powers Are Cheap And Weren't Supposed To Happen The Deposed Ruler Of Stygian Kane-Undertaker's Brother And Mortal Enemy His Real Name Is Glenn Jacobs Augutus The Dark One (Aka The Embalmer)-created exclusively for the comic book, Augustus was a druid in the Middle Ages who found a way into Stygian after learning of the Three Books of Death. He managed to banish the Undertaker from his realm, and usurped the throne for himself, claiming one of the three Books of Death as well. During his time in control of Hell's prison realm, he dispatched several of the prisoners (referred to as Dark Souls throughout the comic) to sow chaos and discord and death on Earth, and was supposedly responsible for Jack the Ripper and Adolf Hitler's respective reigns of terror on Earth. At some point in the 19th century, he began warring with Paul Bearer, a prison doctor during the American civil war who had also managed to make his way into Stygian, and further split the realm's rule. The two have been at war for at least one hundred and fifty years by the time the Undertaker returned to reclaim the Books and his kingdom. Augustus' identity on Earth in the modern day was that of a corporate tycoon named Augustus Slayer, whose company was staffed almost entirely with Dark Souls. Augustus and Bearer battled through proxies in the rings of the WWE, with the losing Dark Souls in various matches being sent back to their cells in Stygian. Augustus was a master of mystical power, and was physically a match for both the Undertaker and Kane in his Embalmer guise Paul Bearer-Undertaker's on and off manager in the WWE, was depicted in the comic book series as a prison doctor during the late 19th century during the American Civil War, who through Frankensteinian-like experiments, managed to open a gateway into Stygian. He captured or was somehow already in possession of one of the Books of Death, and began recruiting Dark Souls for his own cause, and began warring with Augustus for control of Stygian. At some point, Bearer was supposedly capable of ordering Kane about to do his bidding (as depicted in issue 1 of the series, though this changed later on, and in issue #0, a Wizard exclusive comic, Kane was depicted as a wildcard who served neither of the three other forces involved in the ongoing war for control of Stygian), but the two apparently went their separate ways. Bearer allied himself with the Undertaker midway through the series, claiming that he believed that the combined forces of the Undertaker and the Embalmer would eventually overwhelm his own forces, and felt Undertaker to be his best chance to gain untold power and riches, and became Undertaker's second in command. Like the Embalmer, Bearer was also a master of the mystic arts, particularly the power to reanimate the bodies of the dead. He was much more cowardly than Undertaker, Kane, or Embalmer, but was crafty and very intelligent, and had read much of the lore contained within his volume of the Books of Death, which made him valuable to the Undertaker. In the WWF/ WWE, the Paul Bearer character is portrayed by William Moody. Mankind- a frequent foe of the Undertaker, was also in the series, but played a minor role. Mankind was capable of seeing the demonic forces in the employ of the Embalmer and Paul Bearer as they really were, despite adopting human forms to move freely on Earth. He was a wild card that held no allegiance to any of the four major players in the war for Stygian. Members of the Undertaker's Ministry of Darkness faction from the WWE in 1999 also made a brief appearance, aiding Mankind when he was abducted by members of the Embalmer's forces, intent on silencing him so that he couldn't expose them for what they really were. Ironically, this actually caused the exposure they wanted to avoid, as Mankind had commented in the series that nobody in the WWF, save Kane, The Undertaker, and the Dark Souls themselves, could see the Dark Souls for what they were and did not believe him when he tried to spread the word. This changed near the end of the series when the Dark Souls abducted Mankind after dropping their human disguises while chasing him down, which then led the Ministry of Darkness to come to his aid, finally convinced of the truth behind his tales of demons in the WWF. Mankind appeared to have some form of friendship with Kane, though it was only briefly mentioned in the preview book for the series, and a singular scene in the series itself. In the WWE, Mankind is one of the many personas of Mick Foley. Jezebelle-Another character created exclusively for the comic, she is Kane's younger half sister, fathered by Paul Bearer at some unknown point after Kane is spirited away from the burning funeral home in which he and Undertaker lived. Jezebelle's mother was raped by Paul Bearer during Mexico's traditional Day of the Dead festival. She gave birth to Jezebelle, but committed suicide when Jezebelle was seven, no longer able to live with the fact that her daughter was the result of the violation she suffered. At some point, she met Kane and the two began working together to gain their respective revenges. She attracted the eye of Augustus, who tried to use his mystic powers to gain control of her will in order to bring Kane under his full command. He failed in this, and the two plotted to kill the Embalmer during a 'wedding' he was preparing for himself and Jezebelle. She carried with her the Knives of the Holy Wars, an unspecified conflict in the history of the series, which ultimately lead to the defeat of the Embalmer at the end of the series But The Series Continues On As The Undertaker Secretly Snuck Inside The Dark Forces's Base And Retrieved The Database Brock Lesnar-There's No One More Intimidating Than Brock Lesnar Brock Possesses Super Strength John Cena-The Champ Is Here Undertaker's Quote And Description Of John Cena Unlike His Real Life Counterpart He Is Far More Stronger Than Before Edge-Better Known As Adam Copeland Edge Has Abilities That Can Beat Augutus The Dark One Hunter Hearst Helmsley-Better Known In This Comic As Triple H The Toughest And Physically Strong Wrestler Of Our Generation Bret Hart-Known As The Hitman Bret Puts An Beating To Anyone Who Dares To Cross His Path The Magical Order Of Stygian-Who Are Led By The Enchantress Marianna Simpson And Her Sisters Their Hideout Is In Stygian After Undertaker Was Sent There To Retrieve The Color Stones Which Gives Undertaker An Random Abilities And Powers Undertaker Then Encounters Marianna Simpson Who Looked Like An Young Girl To Him The Members Are Marianna Simpson (Leader), Lisa Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Kylie Simpson, Natalya Simpson, Victoria Simpson, Kathleen Simpson, Lauren Simpson, Natasha Simpson, Nicole Simpson, Jazmine Simpson, Jessie Simpson, Anna Simpson, Kyla Simpson, Emily Simpson, Elizabeth Simpson, Lindsay Simpson And Sarah Simpson Natalya-The Princess Of Stygian And Current Ruler Of Stygian And Undertaker's Girlfriend And Lover Natalya Is An Kind Princess Willing To Help Others When Needed She And Her Fellow Princesses (Michelle McCool, Layla, Bethany Phoenix, Nikki Bella, Brie Bella, Mickie James, Lita And Chyna) Entice Undertaker To Come To Their Kingdom Where Their Queen (Stacy Keibler) Is Eagerly Awaiting His Arrival Undertaker Sees Hot Girls Over There And Immediately Heads There Michelle McCool-Michelle Is The Second Princess Layla-She Is The Third Princess Bethany Phoenix-She Is The Fourth Princess Nikki Bella-She Is The Fourth Princess Brie Bella-She Is The Fifth Princess Mickie James-She Is The Sixth Princess Lita-She Is The Seventh Princess Chyna-She Is The Eighth Princess Trish Stratus-She Is The Ninth Princess And Is An Warrior Stacy Keibler-She Is The Queen Other Villains Kelly Kelly-She Is The Tenth Princess Eve Torres-She Is The Eleventh Princess Amber Simpson-She Is The Twelveth Princess Issue #0 Story Arc 0: Uniting With The Kingdom *Somewhere In Stygian* Undertaker: I Wonder Why I Get Dragged Into This Kind Of Situation We Will Never Know *Meanwhile At The Stygian Kingdom* Stacy Keibler: There He Is *Points At Undertaker* Nikki Bella: He's Perfect For Our Gender Swap Experimentation Chyna: Now To Send Someone To Get Him *Looks At Layla* Layla: Well Somebody's Gotta Do It That Would Be Me *Walks Outside* *Meanwhile* Undertaker: Hello Who's This? Layla: I'm Layla Come With Me *Grabs Undertaker By His Hand* *When They Get There* Layla: Fire It Undertaker: What? *The Laser Is Fired* Undertaker: *Is Being Zapped* *Minutes Later* Trish Stratus: Oh My Head *Rubs Her Head* What The? *Looks In The Mirror* I Like What I See Mickie James: I Know We're Fellow Princesses Trish Stratus: What Can Princesses Do? Stacy Keibler: We Princesses Possess Greater Powers And Abilities That Make Us Unique Trish Stratus: Oh I See Nikki Bella: Yeah In Addition To That We're Skilled In Hand-To-Hand Combat Brie Bella: That's Right We've Mastered The Art Of Hand-To-Hand Combat Trish Stratus: That's Good To Know Issue #1 Story Arc 1: Augutus The Dark One's (Aka The Embalmer) Reign Of Terror On Stygian *In The Stygian Kingdom* Stacy Keibler: I Knew That Augutus Would Come Back To Inflict Terror On Stygian But Luckily For Us We Are Physically Stronger And Powerful Than Him So That Gives Us The Advantage There Trish Stratus: Right Nikki Bella: We Are Coordinated To Face Him Michelle McCool: Yeah Let's Kick His Ass Trish Stratus: *Wraps Her Gloves On Her Hands* Lita: Yeah We Will Stop Him Brie Bella: Don't Forget The Fact That Us Bella Twins Present An Challenge For Him *They Walk Into Stygian* Augutus The Dark One: Soon I Can Control All Of Stygian Oh Crap I Don't Think This Is Gonna End Well *Is Trapped In A Shield* Lita: *Holding Augutus In The Shield With Her Hands* Prepare To Die *Releases Him* Augutus The Dark One: AAAARGH *Falls* *He Explodes* Lita: Yes Perfect Stacy Keibler: That's Right Michelle McCool: Let's Pull This Out Issue #2 Story Arc 2: Dark Amy Rose's Invasion Of Stygian *In The Stygian Kingdom* Stacy Keibler: What's Going On Now Lita: I Don't Know *The Sky Turns Pitch Black* Michelle McCool: *Looks Up* Oh No Who's That Coming Down From The Sky *Dark Amy Rises Down* Michelle McCool: This Can Mean One Thing Lita: She's Gonna Try To Blow Up Stygian Michelle McCool: Oh No!!!! What Should We Do Lita: Well It Looks Like We'd Have To Stop Her From Blowing Up Stygian Michelle McCool: Right But How? Layla: Well We Have Powers That We Can Use To Beat Her With Michelle McCool: Yay Let's Take Her Out Layla: Yeah Powers Unite!!!! *They Huddle Up Together* Layla: *Takes Out The Color Stones* It's Time *Tosses Them Up In The Air* *The Stones Give The Princesses Their Armor, Shield, Swords And Weaponary* Layla: Okay We're Set Stacy Keibler: Oh Goody I Got The Good Stuff Michelle McCool: Let's Vanquish Our Opposition *The Princess Knights Rush Off* *They Get To The Town Square* Michelle McCool: *Looks Up* *Houses Are Burning* Michelle McCool: This Is A Bad Sign Layla: I Don't Like The Looks Of This One Lita: It's Getting Worse By The Minute Chyna: Wait What Is That Michelle McCool: It Looks Like Wait Is That It's An Portal But Where Does It Lead? Trish Stratus: It Leads To Mobius Obviously Michelle McCool: We Need To Go To Mobius Chyna: Why Is That Michelle McCool: Our Fellow Princess Knights Kelly Kelly And Eve Torres Are Expecting Us They Can Help Us With This Battle Chyna: Sounds Good To Me *They Enter The Portal* Lita: Which Reminds Me Where Are They Kelly Kelly: *Wielding Her Pink Sword The Enchantress* Well Well I See We Have Company Chyna: Yes We Need Your Girls's Help Eve Torres: Sure We'll Help If You Let Us Join The Princess Party Michelle McCool: Sure Stacy Keibler: Wait We're Princess Knights Our Task Is To Eliminate This Threat Eve Torres: Oh You Mean Dark Amy Rose Stacy Keibler: Exactly Kelly Kelly: No Problem There We Can Help Let's Go!!!! *They Travel Back To Stygian* Kelly Kelly: Alright You Fiend Stop This Destruction Dark Amy Rose: Oh Look It's The Princess Knights There's Nothing You Can Do To Stop Me Kelly Kelly: Oh Really? Dark Amy Rose: Yes Really *Her Hand Is Raised Up In The Air* *The Purple Lightning Bolts Strike The Houses They Explode* Kelly Kelly: Okay Knights Let's Attack Her Lita: Yeah *The Female Knights Attack Dark Amy Rose* Dark Amy Rose: AAAAH Oh No!!!! What Is This Chyna: Take This *Punches Dark Amy In The Gut* Dark Amy Rose: *Falls Over* Kelly Kelly: *Purple Beam Forms In Her Hand* *Fires The Purple Beam* *Smiles* This Isn't Gonna Hurt Dark Amy Rose: AAAAAARGH NO!!!! NO!!!!! NO!!!!! *Is Trapped In The Purple Shield* Kelly Kelly: Now Then Any Last Requests Dark Amy Rose: Please Turn Me Into An Beautiful Female Knight Kelly Kelly: Can Do *Zaps* *Minutes Later* Amber Simpson: *Wearing Her Armor And Wielding Her Sword And Shield And Has Weaponary* Reporting For Duty Kelly Kelly: Oh Wow Amber You Look Sexy Amber Simpson: I Know Issue # 3 Story Arc 3: The Beginning Of The Apocalypse *The World Begins To Crumble* Amber Simpson: Quick Everyone Hide In This Cave *Runs Into The Cave* *They Hide In The Cave And The Door Closes* *The World Explodes* *In The Cave* Lita: I Fear It's Far From Over The Apocalypse Has Just Begun Amber Simpson: What Do We Do Stacy Keibler: I Got An Plan This Will Require Teamwork Here Amber Simpson: What's The Plan Stacy Keibler: Well We Will Get